


A Spark

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: MJ finds hope in the darkness post-snap





	A Spark

An unyielding darkness is all she could see. No sound, not even her breathe. Drowning in a silenced air she couldn’t tell up from down. She tried to scream, but nothing escaped her lips except a cold silence.

  
The last thing MJ remembered was standing in one of the makeshift shelters following this most recent attack on New York City. Managing to get into contact with Ned they sought shelter near where Peter lived. His Aunt May pulling the two young teens into her arms as she wept. When she learned that no one could find Peter MJ’s world stopped. What happened to Peter? He couldn’t be… She shook her head and cast away the thought. MJ consoled Aunt May, but when she met Ned’s gaze she was met with a grim visage from Peter’s best friend.

  
It couldn’t have been more than a day in the shelter when it seemed as if the whole earth shook. The vibration of a powerful shaking what seemed the very fabric of the universe. Suddenly MJ was horrified as around her people started to seemingly turn to dust; drifting away into the air. Cries echoed out from their families and friends as they tried to hold on. MJ felt Aunt May’s arm around her shoulder bringing Ned and her close.

  
MJ released a shuddered breath as her very core seemed to fade away. She turned to Aunt May with a sad expression, and uttered a word before disappearing, “Peter…”  
Now, here she was. In utter darkness unaware of anything except her own mind. It’s as if her whole life ceased to exist, and all that mattered was the darkness. Bringing her knees to her chest MJ pressed her forehead to her knees trying to make sense of it all.

Was she dead?

Was this really the afterlife?

Was this really the end?

Squeezing her hands tightly around her arms she willed the tears not to fall from her eyes. She would never get to see her Dad or brother again. She would never get to explore the world like she dreamed. Ned… Aunt May… Peter...

  
Her heart clenched at the thought of the cinnamon eyed dork. His nerdy and endearing behavior, his goofy but loveable smile, his soft yet strong heart. Since Homecoming the previous year Peter had slowly crawled his way into every aspect of MJ’s life. She was hyper observant, and Peter just happened to be the most interesting enigma MJ had ever crossed. A valiant loser Peter confused and intrigued the young radical.

Moment’s flashed through her mind.

  
MJ stealing a bite of Peter’s Pizza on the way home, and the cute way his mouth opened in mock shock.

  
Peter’s innocent, but blush inducing compliments on her artistic and intellectual skills.

The way his eyes lit up when he spoke about helping others.

  
Peter Parker had broken through MJ’s walls, and it took her apparent death for her to finally admit it. As tears fell MJ held herself tighter. She would never get to tell Peter how she felt. Let alone explore the possibilities of what could be if she had just told him.

  
A sound as feint as a whisper played at her ears. Enough to make her lift her head peering into the infinite darkness ahead. She swore she heard a voice. After a few moments it sifted through the darkness again.

  
“Is anyone there…”

  
The voice was growing louder. MJ stood in the darkness and replied with as loud a yell as she could muster, “I’m here!”

  
A pause before she heard a faint reply, “Where are you?”

  
She screamed back, “I don’t know! It’s too dark around me to see!”

  
The reply made her heart skip a beat, “Well if it’s dark then of course you can’t see.”

  
MJ narrowed her soft brown eyes, “I’m stuck in whatever place this is, and the disembodied voice is a sarcastic asshole?”

  
The voice replied with a familiar accent, “Well someone’s a ray of sunshine.”

  
As soon as MJ’s mind registered the voice she released an airy breath, “Peter?...”

  
Out of the darkness Peter someone stood a few feet before her. His shocked face mirrored her own.

  
He spoke with a surprised tone, “MJ?... How…”

  
Before he could finish MJ threw her arms around his neck as she brought him into a ferocious hug. Instinctively Peter encircled her slim waste with his arms. Her head nuzzling into the crook of his neck as Peter held her tightly to his body. MJ’s senses filled with the smell, touch, and warmth of Peter Parker in her arms.  
They stood in the others embrace for what seemed like eternity, and for MJ if this was how she had to spend the rest of said time she could think of worse ways. Inching back in his arms just enough to meet his gaze MJ search his eyes with her own. Peter seemed so much older, and somehow his hair was longer as she reached a hand up to brush the fringe away from his forehead.

  
“Peter how are you here? Where is here? What’s going on?”

  
Her mind froze as she looked down and noted his attired. Peter was in what appeared to be a Spiderman suit upgraded by Ironman. Peter was in a Spiderman suit.

  
She looked up at him and spoke with a seemingly understanding tone, “You’re Spiderman?” It was more of a statement than a question.

  
Peter nodded, “Um… Yeah, I’m Spiderman.”

  
MJ took a few seconds to let this new revelation sink in, “Well that explains the missed classes, hangouts, and sinking grades…”

  
She nodded affirming this face to herself, “What happened Peter?”

  
Peter’s eyes grew glassy, “I lost MJ… I lost, and everyone…”

  
MJ cupped his face, “Peter it’s okay, people lose all the time. But what counts is how you move forward from the loss.”

  
Peter nodded closing his eyes as he caught his breathe, “Right… Well where should I start?”

  
MJ narrowed her eyes, but a mischievous smile played at her lips, “How about how a nerdy kid from Queen’s got spider powers?”

  
Peter smiled in return, “Well, there was this radioactive spider and…”


End file.
